


MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT

by AFRACHEN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFRACHEN/pseuds/AFRACHEN
Summary: 两个蠢货双向暗恋然后捅破窗户纸的故事。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	MY BROTHER IS AN IDIOT

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话请留个评论！第一次写文写得不好请多包涵

PART 1

“Sam Winchester是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜！”Dean往嘴里塞了把不太脆的爆米花，眼睛盯着面前电视里放映着的俗套爱情电影，脑子里却全是坐在身后汽车旅馆里劣质单人床上不知道在用电脑看着什么的弟弟。

Dean Winchester不长不短的20年生命里应该还没有遇到过如此棘手的问题。他弟，显然对他有一些不止于兄弟之爱的想法，而Sam这个小自大狂还以为他不知道！

其实Dean在察觉到这一切的时候是想放声高歌的。他那些龌龊的，下流的，对自己亲生兄弟的想法居然不是单向的，他亲爱的弟弟，他的Sammy，也对自己的哥哥怀揣着同样与社会世俗所不允许的爱恋。

但是！Sam Winchester！你表现得也太明显了！

每次当他想到自己弟弟的所作所为时总忍不住笑出来。16岁的男孩在感情上几乎是一片空白，他那些小心思小动作，和Dean在那个年纪追小姑娘的那些把戏简直是如出一辙。这小孩就不能和他哥学学吗！这一套要是放在现在的女孩身上，他可怜的弟弟怕是会一辈子孤独终老。

说真的，正常的小孩会偷别人给他哥写的情书吗？他不止一次被不同的女孩拦下，她们会一脸娇羞地问他有没有收到自己写的情书。Dean刚开始被她们问的一头雾水，情书？为什么他半张也没见到过？他在汽车旅馆翻箱倒柜地找也没看见那些女孩的情书和礼物。但当他发现这些女孩都是Sam的同学之后，他那些失踪情书的去处似乎就有了答案。

Dean隐隐约约记得曾经有一两次在Sam的书包里瞟到过粉红色的信件，为此他还笑着告诉他弟记得把握住机会别到了18岁还是个小处男。他弟却反常地给了他一个白眼就拉上书包走出门去。半小时后他弟板着一张臭脸敲响了房门，物理意义地朝他脸上丢了一块热量超标的派之后把自己扔进了椅子里，自顾自的和作业生着闷气。Dean真的很无辜，他不就是开了个玩笑吗！要不是看在这个小混蛋给他带了派的份上他早就被自己给修理一顿了。青春期的小孩都这么阴晴不定吗！

值得一提的是，书包里疑似情书的东西在Sam出了趟门之后就消失了，第二天早上Dean在汽车旅馆的垃圾桶里看到了它们的踪影。

但这显然对Dean的泡妞计划没有任何影响，哪个十几岁的小女孩能拒绝他那张过分漂亮的脸和那些听了让人脸红心跳的甜言蜜语呢？他对天发誓他不止一次看到了他弟在他和某个美女相谈甚欢时幽怨的眼神，像极了看见女朋友被搭讪的可怜虫。

哦对，他弟还致力于扰乱他的每一次约会。

Sam总会在他要去约会时找些理由把他留下。那双亮晶晶的狗狗眼眨也不眨的望着他，每到这个时候他也不知道他弟又找了些什么荒唐理由（被那样的眼睛看着根本没有心情去听他说的话！），他也就迷迷糊糊地答应了，放了女友的鸽子。这一招简直是屡试不爽，Dean似乎永远会在他弟的绿色眼眸中败下阵来。

这个臭小子到底毁了他多少次约会啊！

如果说这些都只是一个青少年在叛逆时期为了挑战他哥的那点权威而干的傻事，那在梦里念着亲哥名字还梦遗了就不是一个正常男孩该表现出来的行为了。

16岁的Sam Winchester还会时不时要求和他哥共享一张床。Dean百分之百确定他16岁的时候绝对没有这么丢脸的行为。他想要拒绝，却敌不过他弟可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，只好钻进被窝，把弟弟圈在怀里，这个时候他才意识到他的弟弟几乎要和他一样高了。Sam的手臂环住他的肩膀，肌肉散发着热量，紧贴着他裸露在外的皮肤，他过长的头发落在Dean脸上，带着些汽车旅馆廉价肥皂的香味。狭窄的单人床让他们靠得更近，两个男孩的腿互相纠缠着，仿佛要融到一块去。

睡得正香的Dean Winchester听到有人在叫自己的名字。猎人的警觉让他立刻睁开了眼睛，幸好，没有鬼魂也没有恶魔，只有他那个把头埋在他肩膀上流口水哼哼着Dee的弟弟笑得像个傻瓜。睡梦中的Sam褪去了年少气盛的锋芒，浅浅地呼吸着，却又是那么的鲜活。这一时刻那种苦涩的爱意又充满了Dean的心脏，随着血管流进他身体里的每一个角落。

不对，有什么东西正抵着他的大腿根。同为男性的Dean当然知道那是什么，他宝贝弟弟的阴茎正硬着，流出的前液浸湿了单薄的布料，在他的皮肤上留下水渍。问题来了，什么情况下你的弟弟会在有自己哥哥的梦境里勃起？总不可能是在梦里和他一起看黄片吧？

Dean一下子全想通了。那些个奇怪的行为都有了合理解释：他弟也以不合人伦的方式爱着他，甚至还在梦里和自己的亲哥哥做爱...

要是爸知道了一定会把他们俩打死的。他会怎么说呢？“我把Sam交到你手里是让你照顾他而不是和他上床！” God damn it!一定要在他发现之前让他弟停止这些愚蠢至极的行为！

第二天Dean再次醒来时，身边的温度还在，而男孩已经不见了。厕所里的水声似乎比往常都要大。Sam这傻小子以为把淋浴开到最大他就不知道他在里面干什么吗！

Dean过分使劲地咬着嘴里的爆米花，下定决心要在这个晚上把所有的事情和弟弟坦白。他转过头去，却正好对上了Sam的目光。

PART 2

“Dean Winchester是个无可救药的蠢货！” 手上笔记本电脑亮得晃人眼，而他的心思则全在面前沙发上躺着吃爆米花的哥哥身上。

他哥也喜欢他。Sam也不清楚自己时是多久发现的。可能是他对Dean的了解让他能猜透他哥每一个动作，每一种眼神的含义，也可能只是他傻而不自知的哥哥完全没有察觉到自己的那些行为仿佛就在对他弟说“Sammy我好爱你不止是兄弟之间的那种”。他哥怎么这么蠢啊！

Sam没见过第二个会每天接送自己16岁弟弟上学的哥哥。他转到这所高中的第一天同样也是他哥目送着他进入校门。Sam向来在学校里都是独来独往，这次也不例外，做完自我介绍以后他就给自己找了教室里最不起眼的座位。

“嘿，你叫Sam是吧？今天早上我在校门口看到你了！”坐在他前面的金发女孩转过来朝他笑了笑，“和你一起的那个高个子，是你男朋友吗？”

Dean？男朋友？Sam差点笑出声来。到底是什么让他的新同学把他那个傻哥哥认成了他男友的？

或许因为是Dean和他道别时的那个拥抱？他哥总是害怕自己那个书呆子弟弟在学校受到别人的欺负，每次送他去一所新的学校都会在他进校之前给他一个紧紧的拥抱就好像他去的不是学校而是什么黑帮火拼战场似的。但这让他回忆起了在上一所学校的经历。

十五六岁的青少年似乎都更偏爱运动健将而不是像他一样闷头学习的怪胎。他在学校里基本上独来独往，和同学的交流仅限于帮他们解题。这样看起来文文弱弱没有朋友的人最容易成为那些所谓校园明星霸凌的对象。

他被一群看起来超过一米九的健壮肌肉男逼进了小巷，他们拿着棒球棍威胁着让他交出身上所有的钱。四个人，即使是学习过格斗技巧的Sam也无法独自闯出来，何况...他瞟了眼那根看起来分量十足的棍子。

“我没钱。”Sam不想和他们废话，掏出自己的口袋展示给对方，但他们显然不打算这么轻易地放过他：“那就让那个每天在校门口等你的的金头发婊子给你把钱送...”他话还没说完，Sam的拳头已经落在了他的脸上。

没有人能在他面前侮辱他的哥哥，即使他在下一秒就被一巴掌扇倒在地也不后悔。Sam倒在墙角，几次尝试从地上爬起来却因为毫不留情的殴打而无法站立。他尝试着去摸书包里的枪，但另一把枪先他一步抵上了为首那个人的脑门。

是他的哥哥。

Dean，Dean，Dean。似乎这个名字伴随着的就是保护和救赎。

他的兄长挡在他身前，就如巨人在他周围筑起一道高墙。明明他们的身体还隔着些许距离，但那种温暖的感觉从他眼里涌出的泪水渗透到身体里的每一个细胞，让他想起幼年时哥哥在他害怕打雷而钻进他的怀抱时一遍又一遍的安抚。

“It’s okay，Sammy. Nothing can hurt you when I am here.”

Dean坚实的背影给予了他站起来的力量。他借着墙壁走到他哥身旁，Dean连忙扶住了他受伤的弟弟。“让我们走，不然你帅气的脸上恐怕得多出一个洞了。“他哥的手轻微的颤抖着，却丝毫没有放下手枪的意思。这群只敢在学校里耀武扬威的男孩哪里经历过被装了子弹的枪指脑袋的经历，不甘地瞪了他们一眼就溜之大吉。

Dean还在发抖。他捧着弟弟的脸，小心翼翼地擦去Sam眉骨和鼻子上的的血迹。“嘿，Sammy，我在这，我来了，你能听得见我的话吗...”但他的耳鸣实在太过严重以至于只能看到他哥不断张开闭合的饱满嘴唇和因为泪水而闪着微光的绿色眼睛。

Dean的眼睛好像祖母绿啊。

这是Sam昏迷过去之前的最后一个想法。

一周之后，他就转学到了这里。

他局促地朝着前面的新同学扯了扯嘴角：“他...还不是我男朋友。”但那个热心的女孩好像会错了意：“那祝你早日追到他！“

他一直在努力啊！Sam自认为自己对他哥的心思已经明晃晃地写在脸上了，可是他哥没有任何他妈明确的回应!他不能理解，他喜欢他哥，而他哥也对他有意思，为什么这个时候反而都畏畏缩缩地不敢说真话了呢？

哦，因为他们俩是他妈的亲兄弟。

Sam根本不在意什么伦理道德。他们共享着同一个子宫，同一份血脉，本就应该在一起。他无法忍受，也绝不允许自己眼睁睁看着任何人取代自己成为Dean心中特殊的那个。他同样不知道自己能否怀着这样不伦的感情和他哥在未来的几十年里相安无事。

Sam决定自己先踏出那一步。

既然他哥不想做那个被众人谴责的，勾引自己兄弟的魔鬼，那么让他来硬逼着他哥和他一起跨过那条所谓世俗眼光和伦理道德的线也无妨。

Sam合上了电脑。他抬起头来，却直直地望进了他哥深绿的眼眸。

PART3  
Dean在他弟的目光里愣了一愣，但他强迫自己开了口：“Sammy，我们得谈谈...我知道你对我的感觉, you know, 不仅仅是兄弟...”

“但你也爱我。”Sam笃定地打断了他哥。

Wait，what？他怎么知道的？

“你猜我怎么知道的？“他弟仿佛知道他的所思所想，”因为某个蠢货用了我的电脑搜索‘和亲弟弟互相暗恋怎么办’还没有关掉浏览器所以我一打开电脑就是这个界面！为什么我会喜欢上你这样的蠢货？”

哦，糟糕。Dean的心跳声越来越响，他没料到他弟会这么直白地说出来。

Sam显然还不想停下自己的表白：“还记得Jane吗？”Dean完全不记得这个女孩，但他弟非常了解他的德行于是贴心地补充了一下:”就是那个和你约会过程中突然给了你一巴掌的棕发辣妹。“

他想起了那次失败至极的约会，但为什么Sam会知道这件事？

“她在第二天找到了我，告诉我自从她在和你聊天的过程中礼貌性地问了句你和你弟弟是不是关系很好之后你就一直持续不断地讲我们两个之间的那些事，整整两个小时，直到她忍无可忍给了你一巴掌为止。你知道她还告诉我什么吗？她让我们两个乱伦的变态离她远点。但我不在乎，Dean，我只想和你在一起。“

“乱伦“这个词像浇在Dean头上的一盆冰水，他由内而外感到了无名的寒冷和苦涩。是啊，他们现在的所作所为正一步步地把他们逼进世俗伦理所唾弃的深渊之中。

Sam漂亮的眼睛里写满了坚定和少年人独有的无畏。他好想亲吻他的弟弟，告诉他自己永远也不会离开他，但他不敢。平日里无所畏惧的Dean Winchester此刻却没有勇气直面弟弟外露的热烈感情。

“...所以呢？Sam，你能接受自己一辈子背负乱伦的罪名吗？你真的认真考虑过这些吗？“他显得有些咄咄逼人，可是他必须让Sam确认这一切的后果，”看看你的成绩单，那么多的A，你有机会去一所很好的大学，脱离这狗屎一样的生活，甚至拥有一栋带着花园的大房子，过上你一直梦想的安稳生活。但我没有别的可能了，居无定所的猎魔生活就是我这辈子的归宿。你值得一切比这更好的...你值得比我更好的。“

他揉了揉弟弟的头：“冷静点，Sammy, 好好考虑一下吧。”

“但没有人会比你更爱我，Dean，我也不会像爱你一样爱别人，我做不到。“Sam从床上下来坐到了沙发上，强迫他哥看着他的眼睛，”我不想冷静，去他妈的大学，去他妈的安稳生活，让它们都见鬼去吧，我只要你，你知道我无法离开你，对吧？你休想借着为我好的名头把我推开，我不允许。“他低下头，让自己的额头碰着他哥的。

Dean沉默了。Sam握住了他的手，十指相扣。“Dean，不要离开我。“

他动摇了。Dean以一种近乎极端的方式渴望着他的弟弟，甚至超过Sam的想象。他不该这么做的，他不该任由他弟这么错下去。可这错的感觉又那么对，好像他们生来就应该这样病态地纠缠下去，连死亡也不能将他们分开。

“你什么时候能为自己考虑，哪怕就一次？你是我的英雄，Dean，你才是最重要的。听从你的内心，好吗？“Sam拉着哥哥的手放在他的心脏处。

他沦陷了。哦，他的弟弟总是能把他哄得团团转。

“你真是和老爸一样固执，我也从来争不过你们。”他抬起头看着他哥，不确定这话是什么意思。“我爱你，Sammy，一直都是。“

Dean凑到Sam面前，轻轻地在吻上了他的嘴唇。这个吻很短暂，但他能从中尝到他哥的味道——爆米花，可乐和薄荷味清新剂。

“你以后没有泡妞的权利了，可别后悔！我可不想看到你过十年以后怪我没给你机会反悔。”Dean开玩笑道。

“这话应该我对你说，傻瓜。”Sam笑了出来，把他哥推倒在沙发上，倾身吻了上去，“我不后悔。”


End file.
